


Hermano

by Nykyo, sova



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Introspettiva, One Shot, awwwww
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sova/pseuds/sova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mentre lo affermava Cora allungò una mano sotto le lenzuola e strinse Derek per un polso, con gentilezza, chiudendo le dita solo il tanto necessario a far sì che lui avvertisse un legame. «Sei mio fratello e sei una brava persona.»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hermano

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eloriee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/gifts), [Aliseia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliseia/gifts), [Fall11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fall11/gifts).



> **Dediche:**  
>   
> 
>   * A **Derek**. Sì, a Derek, anche se non esiste davvero (no?). Perché ogni tanto, non sempre, non tutti, ma ogni tanto i personaggi che scrivo li amo così visceralmente che devo trovare il modo di “dirglielo” e di provare a mostrare a tutti quanto li vedo belli (e, no, non sto parlando di quel tipo di bellezza che, oggettivamente, a Derek non manca, anche se è il classico bello e sfigato). E quindi: a Derek.
>   * Ad **Aliseia** , lei sa il perché. Lei capisce, anche quando – quasi sempre – non concordiamo o siamo in fandom diversi.
>   * A **Fall11** che mi ha tenuto ottima compagnia notturna mentre questo racconto sbocciava e diventava qualcosa di più di “ho un headcanon che adoro e prima o poi devo decidermi a scriverlo”.
>   * A **Lori** , in quanto esiste. Punto! _My hermana_ <3
> 

> 
>    
> Devo assolutamente condividere lo splendore di fanart che mi ha disegnato[ Geeky-sova](http://geeky-sova.tumblr.com/post/93123425639/comfort-in-the-moonlight-and-a-happy-big-brother). Lei ha un talento unico e io sono una fangirl felice. Il solo pensiero che abbia disegnato pensando a un mio racconto, anche se non può leggerlo per via della differenza di lingua madre, e che si sia impegnata tanto facendosi spiegare da me e mettendoci una cura unica mi emoziona. Penso che se ne avrò tempo scriverò anche un piccolo racconto specifico per questo gioiellino di fanart. Ma intanto sono immensamente grata a Geeky e lei lo sa. Forza, andate a spargere un po' di amore sul suo disegno.
> 
> I must share the wonderful fanart that [Geeky-Sova](http://geeky-sova.tumblr.com/post/93123425639/comfort-in-the-moonlight-and-a-happy-big-brother) has drawn for me. She has a unique talent and I'm a happy fangirl. It excite me so, just the thought that she has drawn this fanart thinking about my headcanon and about this fanfiction, even if she had no way to read it due to the difference of language, and that she is committed so much, even asking me to explain to her what I had in mind and putting a unique cure into this pic. I think that maybe, one day, if I'll have time I will write a short story specifically for this gem of fanart. But in the meantime I am immensely grateful to Geeky and she knows it. So, come on, readers, go to spread a lot of love on her amazing drawing.

_Well she’s walking through the clouds_  
 _With a circus mind that's running wild_  
 _Butterflies and zebras_  
 _And moonbeams and fairy tales_  
 _That's all she ever thinks about_  
 _Riding with the wind._  
   
 _When I’m sad, she comes to me_  
 _With a thousand smiles, she gives to me free_  
 _It's alright she says it's alright_  
 _Take anything you want from me, anything_  
 _Anything._  
   
 _Fly on little wing,_  
 _Yeah yeah, yeah, little wing_  
 _(Jim Hendrix – Little Wing)_  
 

_Child of the moon, rub your rainy eyes_  
 _Oh, child of the moon_  
 _Give me a wide-awake crescent-shaped smile_  
 _(Child of the moon – Rolling Stones)_

   
   
   
 

  


**Hermano**

   
La prima impressione che Cora aveva avuto del loft era stata pessima.  
Troppo cemento. Le ricordava il caveau in cui era stata rinchiusa per mesi e, al solo pensiero, faticava a non sfoderare le zanne.  
E poi era grigio, spoglio, privo di qualunque briciolo di calore.  
Chissà che diavolo ci trovava Derek in un posto del genere?  
Cora se l’era chiesto sin dal primo sguardo alle pareti lisce il cui solo decoro – e un simile “citofono” la diceva lunga sulle aspettative che Derek nutriva riguardo al “vicinato” – era un grosso allarme che fissava tutti dall’alto con un minaccioso occhio rosso lampeggiante.  
Al principio era stato difficile capacitarsi che Derek avesse deciso di vivere in un ambiente così impersonale e spartano.  
Non che Cora amasse i fronzoli e chissà quanti quadri appesi ovunque e giungle di piante in vaso in ogni angolo o, peggio ancora, cuscini ricamati, specchi e lacca su tutta la mobilia. Ma una casa avrebbe dovuto almeno averli, i mobili. Un tavolo, qualche letto, quella specie di cucina da campo che avevano al piano di sopra e, grazie al cielo, un bagno non facevano una casa.  
In Messico il branco che l’aveva praticamente cresciuta viveva in una grande _hacienda_ dai tetti in ardesia e dalle pareti tinte di colori discordanti e vivaci.  
La facciata era dello stesso arancione del sole al tramonto, i muri del patio erano azzurro cielo e la vasca al centro era rivestita di veri _azulejos_ importati dall’Andalusia.  
Lei aveva una stanza con le tende giallo limone e c’erano due agavi enormi in giardino. A Cora piacevano molto. Erano piante, certo, ma non inutili svenevoli ficus da appartamento. Erano grosse, imponenti, spinose. Avevano carattere.  
Lì in quel loft con i vetri delle finestre sempre un po’ polverosi perfino una pianta grassa tra le più tenaci si sarebbe depressa a morte. Inoltre Cora non riusciva a immaginare nulla al mondo che fosse più diverso del loft di quella che un tempo era stata la casa degli Hale.  
Lei e Derek erano cresciuti in mezzo al bosco, ma non c’era stato nulla di tetro nel portico sotto la cui ombra ogni tanto suo padre era uscito a bere una birra con il cognato, nelle nottate estive. E Cora non ricordava niente di cupo nelle stanze ariose, con i pannelli di legno chiaro e con il parquet un po’ graffiato e scricchiolante, ma sempre tiepido sotto i piedi nudi, anche in pieno inverno.  
Cora non ci pensava spesso, perché non le andava, ma non si era dimenticata la luce calda dei pomeriggi passati al tavolo da pranzo, china sui compiti, con lo sguardo che fin troppo spesso si perdeva a spiare la danza silenziosa della polvere dentro un raggio di sole, perché la matematica era una tale noia che qualunque altra cosa al confronto sembrava gradevole e interessante.  
Anche se non le piaceva ammetterlo, nemmeno con se stessa, aveva più ricordi della sua casa natale di quanti non volesse rinvangarne.  
Ricordi di oggetti, di attimi, e soprattutto di persone, Derek compreso.  
E anche Derek doveva averne. Data la differenza d’età, doveva rammentare perfino più cose di lei. Eppure si ostinava a vivere in una specie di soffitta troppo grande e troppo vuota, piena solo di freddo, fantasmi e echi.  
Al principio a Cora era sembrato un controsenso assurdo che una persona cresciuta in una vera casa, sempre risuonante di voci, accogliente, a volte perfino caotica, avesse deciso di abitare in una specie di bunker, solo non claustrofobico ma semmai molto, molto ampio. Troppo ampio. Quasi cavernoso.  
Ma Cora era capacissima di osservare, e la natura non le aveva dato invano i suoi sensi da lupo mannaro. Cora notava le cose, se le veniva dato modo di farlo, e sapeva ascoltare, quando non era troppo presa a ringhiare per la collera o per la frustrazione. Perfino il suo fiuto le era venuto in soccorso nel capire ciò che i silenzi e le espressioni tese di suo fratello non rivelavano.  
Stiles le aveva spiegato che Derek, al suo ritorno in città, aveva provato davvero a vivere nella casa di famiglia e quando l’aveva abbandonata si era rifugiato in un vagone in disuso, come avrebbe fatto un barbone.  
Cora comprendeva meglio di quanto Stiles avrebbe mai fatto – e non poteva nemmeno dire che lui comunque non ci fosse arrivato – il concetto di tana.  
Ma dopo essere stata rinchiusa per mesi dentro il ventre sterile e buio di una banca abbandonata, potendo scegliere avrebbe preferito dormire nei boschi, perfino all’aperto, piuttosto che circondarsi di nuovo di muri color cenere e vivere in una sorta di perenne penombra.  
Ed era proprio per quel motivo che, a un certo punto, aveva capito.  
No, Derek non aveva tentato di ricrearsi una casa, si era limitato a cercare una tana. Nel farlo, per motivi che lei non aveva ancora compreso del tutto ma che contava prima o poi di scoprire, suo fratello aveva dimostrato una notevole dose di autolesionismo o di masochismo autopunitivo. E, soprattutto, aveva scelto il loft proprio perché era l’esatto contrario di tutto ciò che casa Hale era stata prima che l’incendio la riducesse a uno scheletro fumante.  
Il loft non assomigliava al luogo in cui Derek era stato più spensierato e felice, ma in compenso assomigliava a lui. Il che era un pensiero tristissimo e Cora aveva provato a scacciarlo fin dal primo momento in cui le si era formato nella mente.  
Solo che non ci era riuscita. Non era servito a niente neppure fare appello alla rabbia che spesso aveva in corpo, perfino quella che, per un po’, aveva nutrito verso Derek stesso.  
Alla fine quell’intuizione molesta tornava a radicarsi nel suo cervello ogni volta che Cora pensava cose anche stupide come: «Cristo santo, Derek! Un portasapone appeso dentro la doccia è chiedere troppo?»  
Il peggio era che, il tempo l’aveva dimostrato, Derek si sbagliava. La somiglianza tra lui e il loft c’era, ma non era irreversibile come lui pareva convinto che fosse.  
Cora non era mai stata capace di mordersi la lingua, però quando le veniva voglia di provare a esporre quel concetto al fratello le parole non volevano uscire. Diventava laconica tanto quanto lui. Un po’ perché era evidente che lui amava le smancerie e i discorsi cuore a cuore anche meno di lei, e un po’ perché c’erano cose che non si potevano spiegare, specialmente a chi si era rinchiuso e trincerato dietro la convinzione granitica di non meritare sollievo.  
Negli ultimi tempi, dopo la sua guarigione, le cose erano un po’ migliorate, era verissimo, ma era ancora difficile tirare fuori un simile discorso di punto in bianco.  
Cora non sapeva nemmeno da che parte iniziare. Certe mattine si diceva che la cosa migliore da fare era sganciare una specie di bomba a sorpresa, durante la colazione, tra una cucchiaiata di latte e cereali e l’altra. «Che ne dici di venire a vivere con me in Messico, fratellone?»  
Ovviamente la convinzione che proporre a Derek di fare armi e bagagli e ricominciare una nuova vita con lei fosse un’opzione praticabile durava all’incirca mezzo minuto. Giusto il tempo di mandare giù il primo boccone di toast semicarbonizzato e il primo sorso di latte per riuscire a inghiottire.  
Anche ammesso che il branco a cui lei apparteneva accettasse anche Derek – in quello tutto sommato Cora confidava con ottimismo, anche se l’ottimismo non era la più spiccata delle sue doti proprio come tostare il pane non era tra le doti più spiccate di Derek – non era detto che lui volesse partire solo perché glielo chiedeva sua sorella.  
Derek le voleva bene, di quello Cora non dubitava, però il loro rapporto aveva appena ricominciato a ricostruirsi, stavano ripartendo praticamente da zero, c’erano ancora un sacco di cose da imparare e mucchi di parole non dette.  
Il grosso dei dialoghi che avrebbe voluto intavolare con Derek, Cora si limitava a intrattenerli con se stessa durante le ore di insonnia notturna. E perfino nella sua immaginazione la discussione procedeva per lo più a monosillabi. Non che lei avesse paura di parlare con Derek, ma dopo tutto ciò che avevano passato aveva il timore di ferirlo.  
Per quanto corazzato fosse per certi versi Derek era fin troppo facile da scalfire.  
Cora non se ne era accorta davvero se non nel momento in cui l’aveva guardato negli occhi mentre reggeva per lui una bottiglietta d’acqua, cercando di rimetterlo in piedi dopo che quel grosso, immenso idiota incosciente si era quasi ammazzato per salvarla.  
Lei gli era grata, ma ogni tanto ci rifletteva e non si capacitava, o forse sì, ma – accidenti! – usare i propri poteri di Alpha fino a prosciugarli era una cosa enorme, oltre che rischiosa. Era un tipo di rinuncia che solo un lupo mannaro poteva comprendere fino in fondo e che, anche volendo, lei non sarebbe riuscita a far capire a un umano nemmeno tentando per ore e con un tipo di eloquenza che proprio non possedeva.  
Era una scelta quasi folle e Derek l’aveva fatta e poi, spossato e incredulo, era rimasto a fissarla come se fosse stata lei quella da ringraziare.  
Quindi forse sì, Derek in effetti avrebbe potuto decidere di seguirla in Messico e di accettare una stanza le cui finestre erano ombreggiate da vere tegole e si affacciavano sul fusto robusto di una bella agave striata.  
Se solo lei si fosse decisa a chiederglielo.  
Era stato molto più facile insultare Derek o ignorarlo o lamentarsi di essersi illusa nel tornare a Beacon Hills. Dimostrargli la propria gratitudine, a quanto pareva, era un’impresa assai più spinosa. E per quanto a Cora le spine piacessero sapeva come maneggiarle solo quando appartenevano a una pianta grassa. Era semplicissimo: bastava avere un buon paio di guanti con il palmo rinforzato in gomma cerata, o un buon set da dieci di artigli affilati.  
Derek invece non lo si poteva né toccare con troppa delicatezza né potare come un cactus indisciplinato.  
Come cavolo si faceva a proporre una nuova vita a uno che non credeva di meritarsela?  
Cora odiava rimuginarci su fissando il soffitto – grigio e spento anche quello, simile a un cielo carico di pioggia che non riusciva a cadere. Il loft era un trionfo del dannatissimo cemento armato – però ci pensava spesso, perché non poteva farne a meno e anche perché, perfino senza quel rovello, da quando Derek e Scott l’avevano liberata, dormiva ben poco.  
Le mancava il Messico, le mancava il suo branco, e le mancava perfino la luna.  
Nessun licantropo aveva la necessità vitale di esporsi alla luce lunare per un periodo di tempo specifico e prolungato se voleva sopravvivere.  
Nello stesso tempo la luce lunare aveva sui lupi mannari un effetto non troppo dissimile da quello che il sole aveva sugli umani. Non si trattava di una questione di melanina, ovviamente, e non ci si abbronzava sotto la luna piena -  sarebbe stato strano e ridicolo – ma la luna influenzava il temperamento, l’umore e perfino il ciclo ormonale dei licantropi.  
Le prime lune piene nella vita di un lupo mannaro, specie se non era tale per nascita, potevano essere sul serio problematiche, ma i pleniluni erano necessari. C’era un equilibrio che doveva essere rispettato.  
Trascorrere troppe lune al chiuso, in un luogo in cui nemmeno un riflesso del chiarore a cui un licantropo avrebbe dovuto esporsi poteva filtrare, era dannoso e poteva avere effetti terrificanti. In pochi lo sapevano bene quanto Cora.  
Da quando era libera tutto era tornato nella norma e, se voleva, poteva godersi la luna in qualunque momento. Il loft non le piaceva, ma aveva una terrazza e delle finestre, per quanto le uniche davvero degne di definirsi tali fossero quelle enormi del primo piano e il lucernario sul soffitto. Le camere da letto, sia quella in cui dormiva Cora sia quella che Isaac e Boyd si erano divisi prima che il branco di Derek si sgretolasse, avevano finestrelle strette che lasciavano passare poca luce sia di giorno che di notte.  
Non c’erano tende e non c’era da aspettarsi di meglio quando si viveva in un posto in cui gli asciugamani in bagno pendevano da un chiodo o dai tubi del riscaldamento. Perciò, quasi ogni notte, una piccola pozza di luce argentea si formava ai piedi del letto di Cora. Ma a lei non bastava per prendere sonno tranquilla.  
Non era la sola cosa che la teneva sveglia, certo, però anche solo qualche timido raggio in più sarebbe stato d’aiuto.  
Quello stesso dettaglio, alla fine, la riportava al pensiero del fratello. A giudicare dall’odore d’insonnia che neppure il sentore di umido riusciva a coprire, Derek non se la passava mai tanto meglio di lei. Vegliava per ore ogni notte, sebbene, sul suo letto, nuvole permettendo, la luna prodigasse sempre a piene mani il suo splendore latteo.  
Cora lo sapeva d’istinto: era proprio quello il motivo per cui Derek aveva scelto quel punto esatto per gettare per terra un materasso e fingere che bastassero quello, un cuscino e due lenzuola pulite a fare di un giaciglio un vero letto.  
Dopo averla curata Derek era crollato per ore e da allora, se non altro, si addormentava un po’ più facilmente, e si agitava meno durante il sonno. Cora poteva percepirlo con l’udito e con il fiuto.  
Ne era felice per lui, ovviamente. Derek aveva bisogno di prendersi cura di sé, o forse, proprio come una delle piante grasse che a Cora piacevano tanto e che secondo lei tanto gli somigliavano, quello di cui realmente necessitava il fratello era un buon “giardiniere”, qualcuno che si mettesse d’impegno per farlo rifiorire.  
Ok, sì, era la metafora più cretina che le fosse mai venuta in mente, era vero, però era comunque calzante.  
Cora non era sicura che avrebbe potuto essere lei quel giardiniere, o che uno solo fosse sufficiente, se era per quello. Nella vita non bastava mai un unico affetto, per quanto sincero. Possedere la certezza di averne almeno uno sicuro, però, poteva fare un gran bene.  
Per quanto Derek fosse spesso spinoso non doveva essere impossibile fargli accettare un po’ di amore fraterno.  
Dal momento che i sorrisi colmi di calore parevano passare inosservati o fare meno effetto delle occhiate assassine, con tutta probabilità la sola cosa sensata da fare era comportarsi da Hale fino in fondo e andare per le spicce.  
E poi il letto di Derek era grande abbastanza per due e illuminato dalla luna crescente.  
Cora annuì tra sé e sé, perché aveva preso una decisione, e poi si incamminò scalza verso il piano di sotto.  
Il pavimento sotto i suoi piedi nudi non solo era freddo ma le restituiva una sensazione innaturale. Non aveva niente a che vedere con la terra rossa dopo la pioggia e nemmeno con il cotto ruvido della sua stanza in Messico.  
Nel loft perfino la notte aveva un odore diverso, un po’ strano, meno speziato e familiare. I rumori del palazzo le sembravano tutti sbagliati, ma erano comunque meglio del silenzio che aveva regnato per ore dentro il caveau della banca abbandonata. Lei e Boyd l’avevano riempito come potevano e ora Boyd non c’era più. Cora non voleva ricordarsene perché altrimenti le montava di nuovo dentro la rabbia e, nello stesso tempo, le veniva voglia di accelerare il passo fino a correre di sotto per poi lanciarsi di peso tra le braccia di Derek. E se avesse assecondato quell’impulso avrebbe finito per dirgli cose che di sicuro l’avrebbero avrebbero riaperto ferite troppo fresche e lo avrebbero fatto soffrire.  
Per distrarsi dai ricordi molesti, Cora si mise a pensare al picchiettio del rubinetto del bagno che perdeva un po’, a meno che non venisse stretto fin quasi a saldarlo. Curiosamente non riuscì a cogliere il plic plic delle gocce, neppure aguzzando l’udito di lupo. In realtà nella sua mente all’improvviso risuonavano le note di uno di quei pezzi assurdi e melensi che suo cugino Miguel era solito comporre alla chitarra nelle notti in cui l’afa non lo lasciava dormire.  
Ovviamente lei e Miguel non erano davvero cugini. Oltretutto, Cora non era mai riuscita a capire perché l’unica volta che le era scappato di menzionarlo davanti a Stiles lui era scoppiato a ridere così forte da doversi asciugare un paio di lacrime dagli angoli degli occhi. In ogni caso anche il solo il ricordo di quegli strimpellamenti aveva il potere di rassicurarla.  
D’altro canto rimuginare su Stiles, invece, la faceva agitare un po’. Era uno strano tipo Stiles, ma non strano sgradevole, piuttosto strano sul genere «Wow, ragazzo, non so se prenderti a pugni o baciarti».  
Certe volte Cora avrebbe voluto decidere tra l’una e l’altra cosa, o che fosse Stiles a farlo e, soprattutto, le sarebbe piaciuto che lo scioglimento del dilemma bastasse per scegliere di rimanere a Beacon Hills. Un po’ perché era lì che era nata e un po’ perché aveva impressione che andare via avrebbe significato dire addio non solo a Stiles ma anche e soprattutto a Derek.  
A maggior ragione Cora non voleva avere rimpianti.  
Scese i gradini della scala a chiocciola con circospezione, non perché credesse di poterlo fare senza farsi sentire da Derek, ma perché in un certo senso le sembrava di potersi avvicinare al fratello solo in punta di piedi.  
Il che era assurdo e per niente da lei, che preferiva affrontare la vita di testa, e magari a zanne snudate. Eppure le pareva doveroso. Un modo in più per dimostrare cura e perfino riconoscenza.  
Dall’alto della scala vide la sagoma lunga e scura del tavolo e poi il rettangolo basso del letto.  
Derek era disteso sulla schiena, a occhi chiusi e con le braccia tese, troppo rigido perfino nel sonno. Sempre che stesse dormendo, cosa di cui Cora, anche solo a naso, dubitava parecchio.  
In ogni caso lei marciò dritta verso il materasso e solo quando lo raggiunse fu colta dall’ennesimo impeto di quella timidezza così poco nel suo stile.  
Anziché tuffarsi senza ritegno tra le lenzuola, si chinò per afferrarne un lembo e scostarlo e poi ci si intrufolò sotto pian piano, come una bimba timorosa di sentirsi dire che non poteva dormire con mamma e papà.  
Era proprio ridicolo, ok, però per qualche strambo motivo comportarsi così la faceva sorridere.  
Da un lato stava cercando di rispettare i limiti e i confini della privacy di Derek, perfino nel non rispettarli affatto, e dall’altro era una sortita nel letto altrui talmente infantile che era divertente anche il solo fatto di averla pianificata. Era come scordarsi di ogni brutta cosa del passato e dimenticare addirittura di aver superato l’età in cui saltare sui materassi o costruire una tenda da campeggio dentro casa diventava imbarazzante.  
E anche se Derek ci stava steso sopra con la medesima leggerezza e rilassatezza di una statua di marmo appena sbozzata, quello era pur sempre un letto caldo, che odorava di famiglia e lo faceva in una maniera che allargava il cuore di Cora fino a fare male.  
Negli anni si era scordata certe sfumature dell’odore di chi aveva il suo stesso sangue. Amava ogni singola persona che la aspettava in Messico – beh, forse quello scorbutico dello zio Pedro un po’ meno degli altri. Era destino, a quanto pareva, doveva essere una questione legata al nome – era grata a chi l’aveva accolta, cresciuta e tenuta al sicuro, ma ricordare attraverso Derek che profumo esatto aveva avuto il suo branco originario era impagabile, non importava quanto fosse doloroso.  
Chissà se Derek si rendeva conto di odorare un po’ anche di tutti gli altri membri della famiglia che non c’erano più. Era una faccenda di pelle, ecco cosa. Di pelle e di sangue nelle vene.  
Già, chissà se Derek se ne accorgeva e se lui stesso a volte aveva la sensazione di poter annusare la mamma o il papà o Laura quando Cora gli stava vicina come in quel momento. Chissà se era più la gioia o la sofferenza per lui, quando succedeva.  
Cora, per quel che la riguardava, pensava che ne valesse la pena. E che se anche Derek avesse odorato solo ed esclusivamente di se stesso e di solitudine lei gli avrebbe voluto bene lo stesso. Era grata di averlo ritrovato. Aveva bisogno che lui lo sapesse.  
«Derek.» Lo disse fissando il soffitto e dopo essersi scavata un posticino comodo tra le lenzuola. I raggi di luna le spiovevano sul viso, o se non altro sul pezzetto di faccia che spuntava oltre il risvolto di cotone bianco stropicciato. Ossia sulla punta del naso, sugli occhi e sulla fronte.  
Al solo guardare il lucernario acceso da quel chiarore azzurrognolo, freddo ma per niente ostile, le veniva da sorridere un po’ di più.  
«Derek, guarda che lo so che sei sveglio.» Mentre cercava la posizione più comoda, Cora aveva smesso di preoccuparsi di non fare rumore o di provare a non muoversi troppo bruscamente, quindi lui doveva per forza averla notata, avrebbe svegliato un sasso. Inoltre le bastavano udito e fiuto per capire che il fratello stava solo fingendo di non averla sentita e di essere ancora immerso nel sonno. Il battito del cuore e il respiro, per esempio, erano troppo svelti per essere quelli di una persona addormentata.  
Derek comunque non rispose. Si limitò ad aprire gli occhi. Fissò per un secondo o due il soffitto, proprio come stava facendo lei, e poi si voltò a guardarla in silenzio. Quasi in sincrono Cora stessa aveva girato il capo nella sua direzione.  
Lei e Derek rimasero così, occhi negli occhi e Cora pensò che il fratello aveva uno sguardo davvero complicato da decifrare. Sembrava carico di un’infinità di cose che lui stava cercando di dirle senza dover parlare, ma nello stesso tempo c’era un velo che lo oscurava e che impediva di scrutare sul serio oltre il buio delle pupille un po’ dilatate.  
«Di sopra la luna non si vede abbastanza. Ho voglia di luna, posso restare qui per un po’?» Cora era sul punto di aggiungere che tutti quei mesi di prigionia in un caveau senza finestre l’avevano resa più sensibile a certe necessità, e invece all’ultimo momento si trattenne.  
Derek poteva intuirlo anche senza che lei glielo spiegasse e menzionare quell’argomento avrebbe significato risvegliare il fantasma di Boyd. Era davvero troppo presto. Né lei né Derek erano ancora pronti. E se anche Cora avesse detto ciò che provava, ossia «Non è colpa tua, Derek», lui non le avrebbe creduto.  
Perciò lei preferì mantenersi su un terreno appena più solido e ripeté soltanto: «Posso?»  
Derek annuì e entrambi spesero un’altra manciata di secondi, forse perfino un minuto intero, ad ascoltare la notte e a guardarsi senza emettere un fiato.  
Alla fine Cora sbuffò esasperata e impaziente e si disse che, ok, non era lì per starsene zitta, pazienza se rischiava di pungersi con qualche spina.  
«Derek… tu non sei vuoto e cavernoso, lo sai, vero?» Beh, non era esattamente quello il modo in cui aveva immaginato di dirlo. Le parole le erano venute fuori di bocca irrefrenabili e non c’era modo di rimangiarsele o di farle suonare meno strampalate. Né Cora avrebbe voluto farlo sul serio. Derek aveva un’espressione così confusa e perplessa che le scappò quasi da ridere e, tutto sommato, fu felice di aver trovato un esordio capace di spiazzarlo.  
«Questo posto» provò a spiegargli, facendo scorrere lo sguardo all’intorno, «è talmente triste e grigio e… non sto cercando di criticare i tuoi gusti o di farti comprare altri mobili, è solo che questo posto è davvero vuoto e tu non sei così, invece. Nemmeno un po’.»  
Non si era aspettata una vera risposta e il modo in cui Derek sbatté le palpebre mentre il ritmo del suo cuore accelerava le fu più che sufficiente.  
«Mi ricordo com’eri, prima dell’incendio e ho visto cosa sei diventato. Ho capito come pensi di essere, ma non è vero.» Mentre lo affermava Cora allungò una mano sotto le lenzuola e strinse Derek per un polso, con gentilezza, chiudendo le dita solo il tanto necessario a far sì che lui avvertisse un legame. «Sei mio fratello e sei una brava persona.»  
Derek prese fiato, più o meno con il tipo di slancio di chi fino a un attimo prima avesse trattenuto il respiro e fosse stato sul punto di soffocare. Chiuse gli occhi e quando li riaprì sembrò intenzionato a ribattere, ma per l’ennesima volta non disse una sola parola.  
In effetti non si era lasciato scappare neppure una sillaba fin da quando Cora gli aveva fatto notare che sapeva di non averlo svegliato.  
«Oh, non importa» si disse lei, accarezzandogli il dorso della mano con il pollice. Un movimento lieve e lento, ma anche deciso al punto da fargli capire che non poteva sottrarsi. Per quanto in realtà fosse vero il contrario, il polso di Derek per un breve attimo le parse piccolo e fragile nella sua stretta.  
Cora sapeva che se avesse voluto usare le sue forze di lupo e spezzarlo Derek gliel’avrebbe lasciato fare, e quella consapevolezza la fece sentire di nuovo un po’ incazzata con il mondo intero, ma anche in vena di essere protettiva fino ai limiti della ferocia.  
Con il polpastrello iniziò a tracciare una linea curva e arricciata e sentì Derek irrigidirsi mentre la forma diventava chiaramente quella di una spirale. Cora però non era in cerca di vendette, solo di vicinanza e di famiglia. Le sue dita anziché fermarsi continuarono tracciando una seconda chiocciola e ripartirono per tracciarne una terza.  
Quando fu certa che Derek avesse capito sorrise e chiuse l’ultimo ricciolo di quella triscele invisibile, però le sue dita continuarono a indugiare in una carezza appena accennata che lei non aveva alcuna intenzione di interrompere.  
«Ah!» sospirò già tanto più serena, «quanto mi piace stare qui sotto il chiaro di luna.»  
Derek si voltò su un fianco, fissandola con ancora più intensità, senza però sottrarle il polso o fare nulla per scoraggiare il suo desiderio di rimanere lì, accoccolata nel suo letto.  
«Ti manca il Messico» le disse all’improvviso. Non era una domanda. Derek lo stava semplicemente constatando. «Ti manca il tuo branco.» L’ultima parola cadde tra lui e Cora con lo stesso peso invadente di un masso lanciato da un dirupo. Derek l’aveva pronunciata come se potesse rimanerci schiacciato sotto, e non ci volevano poteri sovrannaturali per intuire il perché.  
Cora annuì. «Anche l’aria ha un profumo diverso di cui ho nostalgia» ammise evitando i giri di parole. Mentire non sarebbe servito a nulla. Derek l’avrebbe capito e, comunque, non erano le bugie che potevano essere loro d’aiuto a buttare giù i pochi muri emotivi che ancora li separavano.  
«Dovresti tornare da loro.» La tensione dei tendini sotto i polpastrelli di Cora era eloquente. Non aveva bisogno di sbirciare sotto il cotone delle lenzuola per sapere che Derek aveva stretto la mano in un pugno. «Saresti più al sicuro che qui a Beacon Hills. Io non ho niente da offrirti, non sono nemmeno più un Alpha.»  
Cora lo osservò e scosse il capo. Era indecisa tra l’istinto a indignarsi e il desiderio di abbracciarlo senza aspettare più nemmeno un instante.  
A volte le sembrava di essere lei la sorella maggiore e, malgrado ciò, si sentiva così orgogliosa che il suo impeto di fierezza sarebbe bastato a compensare in eterno ognuno dei cali di stima di quel testardo di suo fratello. Se solo fosse riuscita a fargli capire cosa provava.  
«Se tu fossi ancora un Alpha io sarei morta.» Dirlo a voce alta era come renderlo perfino più vero e tangibile. Cora sperò con tutta se stessa di averlo mostrato anche a Derek che la stava ascoltando con le labbra tirate e gli occhi appena un po’ lucidi.  
Lei gli lasciò andare il polso ma solo per costringerlo ad aprire la mano e intrecciare le dita con le sue. «Sei il mio eroe, fratellone, come quando eravamo bambini.»  
Gli angoli delle labbra di Derek si incurvarono in modo quasi impercettibile verso l’alto. Non stava sorridendo, no, ma, wow, ci era andato proprio vicino.  
Cora gli diede il buon esempio sfoderando un sorriso di quelli che mettevano a nudo lo smalto bianco dei denti e il suo sguardo dardeggiò un «Ah-ah! Ti ho visto!» muto ma inequivocabile.  
Derek si lasciò scappare un vero e proprio sospiro. Il suo cuore aveva appena iniziato a rallentare un pochino la corsa e il suo odore si era come addolcito.  
«Il tuo eroe quando eravamo bambini era Laura, Cora, non me lo sono scordato.»  
Cora rise e sollevò appena la mano, ancora allacciata con quella del fratello, poi la lasciò ricadere sul materasso e ammise senza remore: «D’accordo, è vero. Laura e la mamma. Tu eri l’impiastro che non mi lasciava mai toccare la sua collezione di fumetti degli X-Men». Gli occhi di Derek lampeggiarono solo per un battere di ciglia. Non di blu, ma solo della scintilla causata da una breve fitta di dolore incontrollabile. Cora poté fiutare rimpianto e rimorso proprio come se si fosse trattato del fumo e della cenere in cui quei preziosi, stupidissimi fumetti si erano trasformati.  
Si rendeva conto che anche solo nominare Laura e la mamma era rischioso, ma lei e Derek non potevano vivere come se non fossero mai esistiti o fingere che bastasse non parlarne perché andasse tutto bene. E non era per far del male a entrambi che si era messa a blaterare di ricordi d’infanzia.  
Dovevano andare oltre, tutti e due, trovare un modo per rendere il pensiero di casa Hale e della famiglia che non avevano più un qualcosa da rammentare insieme, con affetto, anziché un baratro in cui rischiare di cadere al primo passo falso.  
«Sei il mio eroe, Derek. Fattene una ragione, mulo ostinato che non sei altro.» Cora lo disse in tono leggero ma guardandolo dritto negli occhi e pregando che fosse chiaro che non stava affatto scherzando. «Sei il mio eroe e sei mio fratello e io sono felice di averti, così come sei.»  
Derek le strinse la mano un po’ più forte e ai lati della sua bocca si formarono due piccolissime fossette tremolanti. Perfino in penombra e senza usare la vista del lupo Cora le notò subito. Nemmeno la barba che Derek tagliava di rado riusciva a nasconderle.  
«Stai sorridendo!» Nel trillarlo con un tono vittorioso e felice, Cora sciolse la presa che l’aveva legata al fratello e gli premette il palmo aperto della mano su una guancia. «Sei ispido e tutto spettinato e dovresti solo vederti. Sì, stai sorridendo. Ah, Derek, non lo so se voglio tornare in Messico per ora, ma quando ci tornerò vieni con me. Per restare se vuoi, oppure… voglio che ti conoscano tutti. Ho voglia di presentarti a tutti e di dire “ _Este es mi hermano_ , Derek”. Mio fratello, ah!» Ormai l’orgoglio le vibrava chiaro e limpido nella voce. «Mio. Fratello. Suona così bene.»  
C’erano parecchi altri argomenti che Cora avrebbe voluto affrontare, ma innanzitutto c’era qualcosa che aveva bisogno di fare e non aveva più voglia di trattenersi.  
Si allungò più che poteva e, prima che Derek potesse risponderle o fermarla, gli diede un bacio sulla fronte e poi lo attirò a sé, costringendolo ad affondare il viso nell’incavo della sua spalla. Gli scompigliò i capelli, una mano premuta contro la sua nuca e rimase ad ascoltare il martellio discorde ma per nulla stonato del proprio cuore e di quello di Derek che si rincorrevano.  
«Mi fai rimanere qui per tutta la notte?» Cora lo sentì rabbrividire mentre gli soffiava la domanda tra i capelli, su una tempia, praticamente sul viso. «Non perché c’è la luna, solo perché ci sei tu. Posso?»  
Derek la serrò troppo forte per la vita, levandole il fiato, ma allentò subito la stretta non appena percepì che rischiava di esagerare. Non che Cora potesse farsi male per così poco, era pur sempre un lupo mannaro, ma si accorse della premura e la ricompensò con una nuova carezza.  
«Resto» annunciò come se ci fosse bisogno di dirlo.  
D’un tratto era come se Derek non avesse più nemmeno un aculeo con cui punzecchiarla e respingerla, tenendola a distanza per timore che lei non desiderasse un vero contatto. No, nemmeno una singola spina, se non quelle tutto sommato morbide e innocue della barba lungo il collo e sul viso.  
Niente che potesse scalfire la voglia che Cora avvertiva di farsi coccolare da lui oltre che di riempirlo, che Derek lo volesse o meno, di piccole attenzioni un po’ sciocche.  
«Mio fratello.» Ripeterlo era piacevole tanto quanto sapere che aveva di nuovo qualcuno che poteva chiamare tale.  
Derek grugnì ma il suo solo gesto fu di muoversi per avvolgerla in un abbraccio meno scomodo e più protettivo.  
Cora scoprì che raggomitolata tanto vicina a lui si sentiva a suo agio esattamente come lo era stata poco prima, quando era stata lei a cullare Derek con fare possessivo e materno.  
Non le piaceva sentirsi indifesa o essere trattata come una ragazzina che non sapeva badare a se stessa, ma tanto per cambiare era felice di potersi comportare come la sorella minore che era.  
Era felice di aver donato un po’ di pace sia a se stessa che a Derek e perfino la nostalgia del Messico si era dissipata, almeno per il momento. In quel preciso istante, Cora aveva tutto ciò che desiderava: un letto comodo, la luce della luna, il respiro di Derek che le pioveva tiepido sulla fronte e il battito di un cuore finalmente sereno da ascoltare fino al mattino o fino all’arrivo del sonno.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
 

**Author's Note:**

>  **Nota:**  
>     
> Ok, magari suonerà strana questa Cora fissata con le piante grasse. Ma, a parte una certa somiglianza più evidente tra Derek e qualunque cosa sia dotata di grosse spine minacciose e di un aspetto bello ma poco rassicurante, quella dell’agave (per la precisione quella striata tipica del Messico) presente nel racconto non è stata una scelta casuale. Nel linguaggio dei fiori l’agave è simbolo di stabilità, lealtà, amore familiare. Inoltre l’agave ci mette venti anni circa a fiorire e il suo fiore è bellissimo, ma così particolare che produrlo costa alla pianta uno sforzo enorme. Uno sforzo così cospicuo che dopo la fioritura, l’agave muore. Ma grazie a quel fiore può nascerne subito un’altra. Certo, per fortuna Derek non è morto nel salvare Cora, però l’Alpha che era diventato è venuto meno e io credo che da allora lui sia un po’ rinato. O almeno lo spero, se non me lo massacrano troppo nella quarta stagione…  
>    
> 


End file.
